Benkei/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Benkei. Warriors Orochi 2 *"Stop right there! Give me your weapons!" *"Eat this!" *"Insolent fool!" *"Accept your fate!" *"Do you need my help?" *"Now you're mine!" *"Now you've gone and made Benkei mad!" *"It's about time!" *"Another weapon for my collection!" *"Lord Benkei says know your role!" *"Wow! Somebody nearly as tough as me!" *"Woah! And I thought I was something special!" *"I must say that I'm quite impressed!" *"Nice! You're almost a match for me! Almost." *"See! I knew you had it in ya!" *"Benkei's not going anywhere!" *"Reinforcements? Gee, thanks!" *"Hey buddy! Gimme a hand here, will ya?" *"Hey - I like your weapon. Can I have it?" *"But I'm supposed to be unbeatable..." *"...My Lord Yoshitsune..." *"Lord Yoshitsune - truly magnificent!" *"My lord, you are in fine form!" *"My lord! I knew you would come for me!" *"I had no idea Da Ji was so bloodthirsty..." *"How can someone so small do so much damage?" *"Da Ji! Nice to see you here!" *"Himiko?! Is that really you?" *"What's gotten into you, Himiko?" *"Himiko?! What are you doing here?" *"Your might in battle is like a dragon among men!" *"Not bad for a little sapling." *"Ah, reinforcements! I owe you one, boy!" *"Why must I fight you, my lord?" *"How was I supposed to beat you?" *"My lord, this was not how it was supposed to happen..." *"In the name of my lord, you shall be smitten!" *"The might of the Taira is not to be underestimated..." *"My lord will avenge my death..." *"Hey! Where's your weapon?" *"I don't understand. She had no weapon..." *"...No. This makes no sense..." *"Hey - how many weapons have you got there?" *"One day, your weapons will be mine..." *"Your blades cut deep..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Look out! Here I come!" *"What a victory! And what a haul for my collection!" *"Bring me your weapons or face the wrath of Lord Benkei!" *"I managed to gather a few weapons. I guess it's enough..." *"Gwahaha! Now you know how strong I really am!" *"Here, you can have this! I don't give gifts all that often you know!" *"Hmph! I guess you're not completely worthless." *"I do not tolerate failure!" *"The other day, I defeated numerous enemy troops, but their weapons were all pathetic!" *"Why is it that I'm not going out to battle so often anymore? Has Goemon stolen my chances?" *"I am pleased to take part in so many battles! Now, to go out there and get me some good weapons!" *"Gwahaha! I want all of the food and wine set right in front of me! I eat more than all of you combined anyway!" *"Another weapon for my collection!" *"Did you see that? That's the power of Benkei!" *"Heh! You're hoping to impress me with that, are you?" *"Now you see! This is what happens when Benkei's lord gets serious!" *"I can't believe Da Ji! She's beaten a thousand foes with two floating balls!" *"Hold it! Himiko defeated a thousand enemies? She might be even stronger than me..." *"He's cut down a thousand foes... using paper! Paper! That old guy is incredible." *"I've been fought to a standstill..." *"Hold it! You're... me, aren't you? What's yours is mine, what's mine is mine too!" *"Nice job!" *"Good work!" *"Welcome to the party!" *"Sorry you had to see that." *"Your weapons or your life!" *"I think that's enough punishment for today." *"I wish I could move that fast!" *"I've been waiting for you, Lord Yoshitsune!" *"Da Ji, those round things are amazing." *"Thanks, Da Ji." *"Himiko! Not bad, for a little girl!" *"Himiko, you're here to save me, right?" *"How can an old man fight this well?" *"Hey, where'd you come from?" *"Look at you! I tend to rub off on my friends." *"Well done! All of your achievements are testament to my greatness!" *"Thanks for coming! Benkei doesn't forget those who help him out." *"I'm afraid you've caught me at my least impressive. Let's finish them up together." *"If you value your life, give me your weapons! ...Hold it, what're you doing here?" *"I'll let you off with that, for today. Hey, I'm not without mercy." *"So strong, so fast! Reminds me of when we first met..." *"I've been waiting for you, Lord Yoshitsune! The ultimate lord and retainer, unstoppable once united!" *"Da Ji, those round things are amazing. I think I'd put my back out if I used them." *"Sorry for the trouble, Da Ji. Let's just clear these guys up." *"Himiko, not bad! Don't come crying to me if you get hurt, though!" *"Himiko, you're here to save me, right? I might pick on you a bit, but you really are brave!" *"How can an old man fight this well? Can't underestimate anyone who fights with paper...!" *"Wah, where'd you come from? No matter... aid me in battle!" *"That's the way, boss! I might just let you handle the rest of these!" *"Oh yeah! You make me look even better! We're comrades forever!" *"I knew you'd come! It's like our minds are linked!" *"Worried about me, were you? My thanks, friend!" *"Why do I have to fight you, of all people?" *"I didn't really want to take your weapon!" *"That's the Lord Yoshitsune I know! I'm with you to the death!" *"Lord Yoshitsune... coming to my aid! I'm eternally in your debt!" *"Da Ji, your style is strangely alluring! I think I'm falling for you!" *"Sorry, Da Ji. I'm meant to be the one protecting you." *"Himiko, you're brave. Your weapon might be pretty silly, but I'm with you." *"Thanks for that, Himiko. You do have a cute side!" *"I hate to rely on someone so old, and with such an odd weapon... but he's tough." *"I've been waiting for you, old man! Use your bizarre powers to blow these guys away!" *"Your weapon is mine!" *"You've got nerve, challenging me!" *"I can't take this anymore!" *"Now I will avenge my loss at Gojō Bridge!" *"He dodged me again. His agility is unbelievable." *"I can't suffer another loss, Yoshitsune! Prepare yourself!" *"I've always wanted a round weapon like that!" *"There's something infuriating about the way she dances around while attacking." *"Aargh! Now I'm really ticked off! Give me that weapon now or you'll regret it!" *"I don't really need it, but I'll take that weapon off your hands." *"That weapon's not just creepy, it's also tough to anticipate where it will go." *"Now you've done it, Himiko! Say goodbye to that stupid weapon of yours!" *"I'll expose you for the charlatan you are, old man. Now give me your cards." *"Those cards are attacking me by themselves! That can't be right. He must be controlling them with string or something." *"You must have some kind of trick up your sleeve, don't you, old man? It's time to admit when you're beaten!" *"You are foolish to challenge me." *"What's yours is mine!" *"You're trying to trick me, you sneaky witch!" *"Try and catch me if you can!" *"I'll catch you and your dancing feet this time!" *"Don't you talk to me like that, you cheeky little girl... Hey!" *"Hold it! You can go, but leave the sword!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"Move it, move! I'm coming through!" *"Gahaha, time to add to my collection!" *"Hahaha, I can't possibly do that!" *"A trip to hone my prowess. It was fun, being the Wild Monk again for a while!" *"I held training sessions using my own unique methods. Some complained, but it was still nothing compared to the training I once experienced. Nothing!" Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Izayoiki Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Unmei no Labyrinth Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi Category:Quotes